the cullen's last hope
by Ariel Hale
Summary: bella is dead. and the cullen family are falling apart. will a move to scotland be enough or will the death and addiction to human blood be the end of Edward. How could he have murdered his love? Could Kaitlyn be the next meal or will she save them all..
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Imagine that the Cullen's had to run from the small town of Forks. It was a complete accident but one night when Edward was visiting Bella things got completely out of hand. All it took was one wrong move; Bella's delicate bones were crushed all too easily by a strong vampire wrapped up in the excitement of the embrace. It had been tragic when realisation hit him but the blood eased the pain. Everything that Carlisle and Esme had wanted for their son was ruined. Edward drained His love dry and after that there was no going back. The Cullen's would have to leave.

Alice had tried to see the bright side of the situation, only Jasper knew the real extent of her sorrow, her loss for her best friend. She suggested a move to Scotland.

'I want to see the monster that lives in the lake and I want to wear tartan dresses.'

No one else had any other suggestions so Alice Cullen made the arrangements, they would fly in the morning.

The family heard news that there was now an investigation going on in Forks for the murder of Bella Swan. It wasn't long until they heard of her father's death. Drunk driving was said to be the cause. Alice enjoyed Scotland and the cool weather but she cried in Jasper's arms each night. It was Alice's pain that really got to Jasper. He felt every ounce of it and it was only intensified by the pain he felt as he watched his family fall apart. Emmet didn't really talk about it. He was spending even more time in the bedroom with Rosalie. He didn't allow himself time to be upset. Rosalie enjoyed all the attention and the extra time in bed but she knew that her husband was only using her as a distraction. Carlisle and Esme watched it all happen in silence. They watched Edward go and hunt every night and come back smiling with pride.

However while all this was going on there was one glimpse of hope for the Cullen Family. A young girl of only 15 or so years. Her white blonde hair falls over her face in uncontrollable waves and tangles. Her eyes are a deep brown, almost black like her thick coal lashes. Her skin is sun kissed and her cheeks a rosy pink. And this small girl may just be a saviour to a struggling coven of vampires.

Kaitlyn Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one ~ the new kids that kind of scare me

Halloween! Well that's just typical. I'm not into witches and black cat and demons ect. But they just give me the creeps, you know. They act too cool, too calm but you can see something is bubbling away inside them. They look as though they aren't even watching where they are walking. They really are beautiful. And I don't mean kind of good looking; I'm talking sent from the gods! Their pale skin and perfect hair. None of them are smiling. They do look ever so serious. Not much fun I suppose. Hmmm. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…. They just keep on coming out of the small flashy sports car. Into the house, much like my own, and back to the car. Unloading boxes and boxes from the boot which surely couldn't hold so many items.

One of the boys caught my eye. He had soft blonde curls that fell down passed his eyes and he was forever flicking them out of his face. I muffled a snigger by burying my mouth into the cuff of my jumper. A few moments later I dared to look back at the handsome boy. To my somewhat disappointment he was holding a girl who looks like his sister in his arms. He caresses her short black hair gently and then he looks at me all innocently and completely calmly over her shoulder. With absolutely no expression on his gorgeous face. I admired the girl, sister or not, for her beauty. She was petite and elegant, much smaller that I was. She leant away from the boy and smiled before standing on her toes and kissing him. I about choked on air as I observed. This most definitely confirmed that they were not brother and sister.

The girl then stretched out her arms and yawned. I guess they had been travelling for a while from wherever they had come from. It was strange that there had been no word in the neighbourhood of new arrivals. The house had been on the market for so long and then all of a sudden had been bought and the family were moving in only a day or so later. I am not sure how they managed that. The boy and the girl who isn't the boy's sister after all, walked into the house together and I found my eyes wondering to another of the charming men. He seemed older but only just. He couldn't be the father surely? Then again…. I wasn't sure. My brain was scrambled. What had I been doing before the car had pulled up a few houses away? I had been drawing. I had been drawing before the new kids that kind of scare me had arrived.

Authors note: so this is the fist proper chapter of my first proper fan fic. I'm really excited to know what everyone thinks. Anything I can improve on I will try to improve if you tell me. You see I want to be an author when I grow up and fan fics and my own short stories that I write with my friend are kind of like the first steps, you know?

So I hope you liked it.

I don't own the characters because you will later figure out if you haven't already that they belong to the twilight books. However I did make up the main character whose P.O.V you were in. her name is Kaitlyn Rose and I hope that you grow to love her character as much as I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two ~ thinking out loud

'That's nice.' A tall shadow came over me, blocking out the sun. 'Try shading in… here.' I snapped out of my day dream state and gawped at the amazing beauty in front of me. The stranger pointed lazily at my paper and all I could do is nod, mouth open and my eyes wide in wonder. The dazzling but somewhat sarcastic smile stretched further on the messy haired boys face. He wasn't the one with the sister who wasn't actually his sister... (Confusing right? Well im confused) He had been leaning against the sports car. Smiling and smirking, Sun Glasses covering his eyes (which I could now see were a dazzling liquid gold. Impossible I know but it was true.)

I started to choke a little as I realised that my heart had completely stopped for a second, I quickly caught my breath and regained my cool but not fast enough, the boy was chuckling away and rolling his gorgeous eyes. He swung himself round the railing and sat down next to me on the step.

Without thinking I said the first thing that came to mind. I had always been a straight talking person and I never really kept secrets from my friends.

'I wouldn't get used to the whole t-shirt and sun glasses look. This is the best weather we have had in about, well ever.' And that was true. 'Plus you won't fit in at school if you come dressed as the terminator.'

Oops. Like I said, speaking the first thing that comes to mind is just how I roll.

'Hurtful.' But he wasn't hurt, he was still smiling.

A new voice, a high and musical voice, interrupted my staring. 'EDWARD COME AND HELP PUT THESE BOXES UPSTAIRS INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND CHATTING UP THE NEIGHBOURS!' like I said she had a musical voice. It was the other boy's sister, well… (Don't get me started again) She was yelling but it was still soft and gentle.

'That's my cue to leave, but I'll catch you later. And I shall try not to be the terminator.' Edward (Not a common name around here) got up and saluted me with two fingers. (You know what I mean? That thing that people do when they put two fingers to their head and then… never mind it isn't important)

'So _you'll be back_?' I giggled as I watched my new 'friend' walk away. I realised that what I had just said was utterly tacky but I didn't care. I smiled to myself as I began to shade in my picture just like Edward had suggested.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I remember humming an awful lot while cleaning up the kitchen and I was so restless that night, I hardly slept a wink. It obviously had something to do with the fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach. At the time it didn't seem so bad, I had to fall asleep eventually…

But in the morning it was a completely different story.

I awoke to someone killing a cat in my little sister's bedroom. Oh maybe not, it was just her listening to Rebecca Black. I reached for my phone, switched it on to look at the time, switched it off and then switched it back on again because I wasn't really paying any attention the first time. 13: 17

'Well that's not good'

I allowed myself 40 minutes of girl time and then I officially began my Sunday.

As a result of my late night I had heavy eyes and I wasn't in the best possible mood. It didn't help when I discovered a red bit of skin around my neck. Some sort of rash or spot no doubt. I couldn't stand that.

At dinner I snapped at Kim for talking too much and giving me a headache and later on I had a row with Kate.

(I know what your thinking, Kim, Kate, Kaitlyn... it's a bit much right? Well it gets worse, my dad is Kevin. I told Dad that it was stupid. I told him that my poor brother or sister would get the piss taken out of them. Step mums are naturally evil though right? My real mum's name was Angela and she always said that if she had another little girl she would name her Beth. I tried to tell Dad to convince Kate that 4 K's

In the family wasn't 'cute' but he is just a big softy.) So off topic but still. The row was about a few holes in a pair of jeans. I didn't know how they got there but I'm pretty sure it was the elves, or the dodgy piece of metal that is our washing machine.

It wasn't a very productive day and I didn't even see any of our new neighbours.

I went to bed early, dreading Monday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three ~ I'm not a monster

Edwards P.O.V

I could see what was happening around me but I couldn't hear anything, it was as if someone had muted the whole scene. Emmett was trying to hold me back and Rosalie was waving her hand around in my face, her mouth moving quickly. I turned in Emmett's arms and saw Jasper looking shocked and whiter than usual. It was hard trying to break free from Emmett's strong grasp, but I managed it eventually and after that no one could stop me from killing the girl. The first actual sound hit my ear drums like a deafening crash of thunder. It was a mixture of a girl's scream and the howl of a distressed wolf. Now that I was thinking about wolfs, I started to smell wolfs as well. The smell of wet dog was coming from behind me somewhere. I turned to see a wide-eyed group of men, along with a girl, who was comforting someone on the floor. That person was similar looking to Jacob Black.

I saw Carlisle and Esme now too. And Alice was standing in front of a beautiful birthday cake. The scene was far too familiar. I remembered it now. However I don't recall any of the pack being there. It wasn't so long ago really. What was it now? Was it a year or two maybe? When we had gathered at our house in Forks to celebrate the birthday of the love of my life, Bella Swan. I looked down at the floor. And there below me was a small girl. It wasn't Bella, it was another girl. She lay cold on the ground. She had a small bleeding wound on her finger, a paper cut. I remembered Jasper almost attacking Bella that night because she had given herself a paper cut. Had Jasper….. No. I knew the Truth. Emmett had been holding _**me**_ back, trying to stop _**me**_ from drinking this girl's blood. And he hadn't succeeded. She was dead.

Suddenly I understood how my brother had felt that night. I was so thirsty, more so than I ever had been. But there was a pain, an ache deep inside me as I looked at the girl's stony face. I couldn't quite understand it but I had felt something for the child when she had been living. I didn't remember meeting her, or even her name but I could feel the emptiness inside of me and I with that I cried my first real tear.

It was no ordinary tear, for a vampire's tear never is. It had been said that immortals cannot cry at all but that is just a myth. We can cry but only when we really need to. Things that would make a human cry would not affect us in that way. I had cried that night when Bella lay on the bed cold. And now I cried for another body, a body colder than my own. This dead weight was someone's daughter, was someone's friend, a sibling, an owner to a pet, a student belonging to a school. And I had taken her breathe; I had taken her life away.

I woke up, not remembering how I even fell asleep.


End file.
